


First Timers

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title suggests. Hopefully practice will make perfect(someday).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Timers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rybari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rybari/gifts).



As soon as they heard the front door slam shut Emma grabbed his hand with a devilish grin and pulled him into her bedroom. They were all over each other before getting through the hallway.

This was quickly becoming their routine every time they had any privacy. With increasing comfort they flopped on the bed together. Emma's fingers skimmed down the buttons on his shirt, sneaking a hand underneath. He shivered, exhilarated, and his skin turned to gooseflesh under her fingers. Warrick bent his head forward and sucked on the nape of her neck. A gentle bite. She yipped and jerked her neck sideways. “Too much?” he asked with worry.

“No, no it was so good. But I think that will leave a mark.”

Warrick shot her a wide grin and touched her neck, illuminating it with a gentle green glow. She shook her head. “What, why -” he began, but she raised her head to meet his lips.

He was easily distracted and wrapped his arms around her. “I like it,” she whispered. “Mend later.”

“Okay,” was his answer. It usually was. Warrick still took most of his cues from Emma, who had an edge over him as far as experience was concerned. An edge that was rapidly disappearing. He slid his hand into the front of her shirt and under her bra, cupping her right breast. “ _Ah!_ ” she gasped with pleasure. “ _Yes! –_ like that,” she moaned as he tweaked her nipple the way she had gone wild for last time. She squirmed and pulled her shirt off, revealing an unexpectedly elaborate light purple bra.

“Hmmm... what is this? Is this new?” he puzzled, burying his face into the gap between her breasts.

She blushed. “Do you like it? I bought it yesterday,” she said. “Normally I don't go in for lacy bras but –  _ah!_  - I thought maybe something different...”

“Oh, I like it very much,” he murmured, pulling at the edge of the lilac fabric with his mouth, kissing the exposed tops of her breasts.

She sighed and tugged at the end of his sweater. He obliged her wordless request and removed it, baring the large scar in the center of his chest and faced her. “Pants” she said, pulling at his waistband. Eagerly he undid them and yanked off his trousers as she jumped off the bed and wiggled out of her jeans. He rolled onto his stomach and chuckled at her as she hopped around trying to pull off the stubborn left leg of her pants.

“Oh, am I so funny?” she scowled.

“Just admiring your new dance moves. You're really on to something here,” he smiled.

She finally kicked off her jeans and pounced him on the bed. “What a naughty warlock, laughing at a damsel in distress.”

“Horribly, wickedly naughty,” he said, continuing to grin as she pinned down his shoulders to the mattress, enjoying the sight of her breasts swinging in front of his face.

“How to punish you for such a crime...hmmm,” she wondered with clear exaggeration. Emma shifted to a sitting position directly on top of his crotch. His eyes grew wide and his grin disappeared. They were both in their underwear, which was as far as things had gotten. She gave him an impish smirk and gyrated, causing him to harden beneath her.

“Um, uh...umm” he said unintelligently. He felt as if all the blood left his brain and went directly into his penis. Emma laughed. “Now who's helpless?” He didn't reply but closed his eyes. She bent down and kissed him. The anxious longing was building up inside of him. She caressed his cheek. “Hey, are you okay?” He opened his eyes to see her staring at him with concern.

“Oh, um, yes, I'm fine, it's just, uh...” He was leaving the comfort zone.  _Ask her._ Warrick a deep breath. “It's just – uh – I was thinking, I mean, was wondering. If you wanted to try something else different. Going further. Um. Maybe.”

He knew that she loved him and wanted to be with him. It shouldn't be this difficult to talk about sex. And yet it was.

Her expression softened. “Are you sure? You wanted to go slowly.”

He sat up and kissed her, moved his nose into the crook of her neck and nuzzled her. Pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. “Yes. I'm sure. Are you?”

She grinned and wiggled her hips again. “Hell yes.” She reached back and undid the clasp of her bra, flinging it over the side of the bed. She pulled out her ponytail and shook her hair over her shoulders, her breasts swaying side to side.

Warrick's eyes turned to saucers. “Can I...?” he asked tentatively.

Emma took his hand in hers and guided it to her chest. “Touch me,” she whispered.

He automatically grabbed a breast in each hand and rubbed his nose into her bosom, inhaling deeply. He kissed each of her nipples. “These are incredible,” he murmured, and intuitively sucked on her left nipple. Apparently it was the right move because she gasped and clung to his back. “Oh _god_ yes!” He moved to the other one and twirled his tongue around her aereola. She pushed herself directly against his groin and rubbed up and down on his penis. He opened his mouth and moaned against her skin.

One of her hands wandered down to his crotch and she slid it under his drawers. He groaned as she touched him. Emma tried to unbutton his breeches with her free hand. And tried again. “What is this? Some kind of chastity device?”

Warrick smiled and undid them easily. He held his breath as he watched Emma pull off her panties, revealing a soft mound of hair, and took off his own underclothing. They stared at each other's naked bodies and she reached out towards him, trailing her hand from his chest to his erection. He gasped as she slowly, deliberately gripped the delicate flesh. “ _Ah!_  Yes – there – there...” he moaned, shifting closer to her. Their lips met and he finally found the courage to touch her back, cautiously moving his hand downwards through her curly hair before finding the opening of her slit and inserting a finger inside of her vagina.

Now it was her turn to moan, parting her lips and skimming her tongue over his teeth, deepening their kiss. He shuddered as she tugged up and down on his shaft in an irregular motion. The pace wasn't quite right, but his mind was slipping away from conscious again into a zone governed only by instinct. He heard himself telling her yes, felt himself pushing another finger into her, so overwhelmed by the sensations pulsing through his body that he hardly was aware that she had climbed on top of him. His brain snapped into focus again.

“Are you ready?” she asked, eyes anxiously searching his face for confirmation. Her chest was heaving and her thighs glistened with wetness..

“ _YES YES YES YES YES”_  his jumbled thoughts shouted.

“Y-yes,” he panted. He laid his head back onto a pillow and held her hips. She gripped the sheets around them and bore herself down onto him, but his penis slid to the side and missed.

“Um, ooops,” she said, coloring, and reaching for his penis guided the head into her vagina, lowered herself upon him and  **pushed**. They moaned in unison as he penetrated her.

“Ooohhh......ah! Ouch!” he exclaimed. His head was spinning with pleasure and he stared at their joined bodies with fascination, but saw that he hadn't fully entered her. Emma looked downwards, cheeks flushed, and paused.

“Oh! I'm sorry!” she gasped worriedly, “But...huh? Isn't it supposed to go further?”

“Um? I thought so, too.”

Emma put each of her hands on his shoulders and rode him up and down for a few moments. Her face twisted in consternation. She tried bouncing on top of his cock and he winced again. It was so good but he was being squished and even bent at the same time.

“Uh, I think -” he began and moaned with her as she delicately bucked her hips forward. “ _Ohhh –_ ah! I th-think that maybe I'm not going to fit all the way inside you? I – _ah! –_  I read about this.”

She paused again and giggled. He could feel the vibrations going through her body and straight to his cock. It was incredibly hard for him to focus on talking.

“You  _read_  about this? About what?” she smiled. Emma sounded calm but she was trembling. Seeing her naked, round and voluptuous on top of him, his cock inside of her, was almost too much stimulation to take in at once. He was certain this vision was going to be burned into his memory forever.

  
“I'm, uh, I'm quite a bit taller than you and I –  _aaah_ – might be a little, um, larger than you can take,” he forced out, still absorbing the sight of their bodies.

  
Emma burst out laughing, her breasts bouncing. Her shaking again caused delicious waves of pleasure to ripple through him and he closed his eyes.  _Goodbye, brain. It's been fun._

“Okay, okay. How about this then?” she gripped the exposed base of his penis with her left hand, bracing herself upwards with her right hand on his chest.

“YES! Like that,” he cried, grabbing her hips tightly. “Please yes.”

“I love you,” she breathed, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth on top of him, knees and feet digging into the mattress.

“ _I love you_ –  _yes_  – I love you –  _Emma_ ” and then arched his back, spasming. She continued to ride him until he slid out of her a few moments later. She sighed with impatience and reached down for him, trying to reinsert him into herself, only for him to slip out again, completely flaccid. Warrick smiled blissfully. “That was amazing.”

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed again. His consciousness gradually sharpened and he took in her amused, slightly frustrated expression.

“Wait, did you...?” he asked.

“Well...” she said, hesitating, “not exactly.”

“Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry next time I can -”

“It's okay, really it's okay. I loved it.” she bent down and kissed him, climbing off and snuggled beside him, head upon his chest. “This was the first time after all. We'll figure things out,” she murmured reassuringly, stroking his face.

“Okay,” he replied and then paused, thinking. “Maybe there are books about this stuff.”

She chuckled, “Oh, Warrick. Never change.” She reached across his side and grabbed a white sheet, pulling it over them both. Warrick absentmindedly stroked her arm.

“With a bit of dedication, and practice, surely we can work it out together,” he surmised. He had seen some internet advertisements about this subject. Perhaps they were more useful than he had initially imagined? If other people could give women orgasms, for certain he could learn as well.

Warrick's mind drifted out of research possibilities and back into the moment. Emma's body was so warm and soft in his arms. He could feel her nakedness against him, the sticky mound of hair pressing his leg, her thighs still slippery...

“Definitely,” she nodded. "Practice. Yep."

Another pause.

He turned his head to face her and raised an eyebrow. “Wanna go again?”

“YES!”

.

.

.

Elaine unlocked the door and was surprised to find the living room and kitchen empty. Her sister's yoga mat was rolled up next to the coat rack. Elaine wondered if Emma had forgotten that she was coming to her place after school that day. She was about to text her when she heard muffled giggling abruptly stop and drop down to silence.

“Emma? I'm home,” she called.

“Uh, just a minute!” Emma emerged somewhat disheveled from her room. Her cheeks were bright red. “Hey! Um, you're home early.”

Elaine glanced at the clock on the wall. “Not really. It's 4:45.” She opened the refrigerator, which was nearly bare except for some dubious looking leftovers in the back. She gingerly opened the tupperware's lid. Mold. _Emma,_ she groaned internally.

“Sooooo...did you want to order out for dinner tonight?”

“Sounds great!” said Emma with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, reaching for her cell on the kitchen countertop.

Elaine plopped her bookbag on the floor and sat on the couch. She pulled her laptop off the coffee table and, opening it, said offhand, “Oh, and your shirt is on backwards. Just so you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.


End file.
